Naruto, the Super Genius of Konoha
by Shinjitsu no Kaze
Summary: Returning for the Chuunin exams, Naruto has changed drastically.  He is a Genius.   Yondaime alive, Kushina alive, older sister exists. They abandoned him thinking that it was the right thing to do, and Narutos gonna hate 'em. They come later.  NaruHina


**SNK: Alright everybody, this is my first ****Naruto fanfic, hope you enjoy it. **

**Naruto: They won't. **

**SNK: Also, I'd like to inform you that…. Wait, what? **

**Naruto: I said they won't enjoy it. **

**SNK****: And why not, huh? **

**Naruto: **_**Because, **_**you're an incompetent fool with an IQ lower than that of a donkey. **

**SNK: (Eye twitches) Oh, is that so? **

**(Naruto nods professionally.) **

**SNK: Oh, really? Last time I checked….. YOU USED TO BE NO DIFFERENT! AFTER ALL, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE**** A FRIGGIN' OC IN THIS FIC, AND A LITTLE DIFFERENT, YOUR CANON SELF IS STILL AN IDIOT! SO DON'T GO ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE DIFFERENT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! ****I ****MADE YOU! AND I CAN ALSO DESTROY****YOU! (Pulls out remote and pushes button.) **

**(Nothing happens.) **

**(Naruto blinks.)**

**SNK: Huh. Weird, I must have put it in the wrong fictional character. I wonder where it is…. Anyways, I'd like to inform the readers that the pairings have already been decided, so please, if you hate the pairing, please do not put up insults, unless they contain useful ideas for the future, or I will FUCKING MURDER YOU! I WILL RIP OUT YOU GUTS, AND MAKE YOU FUCKING EAT THEM! Or make someone else eat them, depends if the victim is still alive….. And there will be NO harem, by the way. I'll let you guess what the pairing is. Heck, I'll even give you a few hints. It's not yaoi. I hate yaoi. it's no OC pairing. The girls hair is not pink, blond, or brown. It's short though. And the girl is Hinata. Anyways, Naruto, would you mind doing the disclaimer. **

**Naruto: (Sigh) Very well… Shinjitsu No Kaze (SNK) does not own Naruto in any way, which is the reason he's such a stuck up di… **

**SNK: ANYWAYS….. The great SNK is not responsible for any deaths, murders, maimings, or breaking of the fourth wall. Thank you. **

**Naruto: Actually, since you're the author, you kind of are respon….. **

**SNK: AND ON WITH THE STORY! **

**The super Genius of Konoha. **

**Chapter 1: Naruto, a Genius**

The wind was blowing softly through the grand stadium that was designed to host the final stage of the Chunin Exams, which was, at this very moment, beginning to take place.

The stands, high above the main fighting ground, were filled with anxious people, who were ready for witnessing whatever interesting, amazing, and for some people, amusing fights that may come. They leaned forward in their seats, as to inspect the figures that were standing in the fighting ground, surrounded by small clouds of dust and sand that were being whipped up by the incoming breeze.

The figures were standing proudly, most of them anyways, with high held heads. Indeed, they were ready to prove themselves worthy in the eyes of their village and its leader, for showing great potential, and earning the title of…

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"

Everyone looked at the offender, a slouching boy who was standing amongst the participants in the exams. He had black hair that was tied into the shape of a pineapple, and a constantly drowsy look on his face.

He blushed, slightly embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." He muttered, while everyone looked at him strangely, then seemed to forget about the offensive gesture.

As I was saying…. Showing great potential, and earning the title of… CHUNIN! The rank above their current level, genin! This as their great chance, the chance to…. Aw fuck it. You know what? I'm sorry, but let's just continue with the story.

The participants were lined up, and seemed to be missing a few of their members, which included Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke of the hidden leaf village, and Dosu of the sound village.

Back in the stands, a pink haired girl sat beside her blonde friend with a worried look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka still haven't shown up." She said worriedly, and turned to the blonde sitting next to her.

"Where do you think they are, Ino-pip?" If the friendly insult had hit was not shown, but the blonde looked at her with an equally worried look.

"How am I supposed to know that, Forehead?" She asked incredulously, trying to lighten up the mood, but it only caused Haruno Sakura, her pink haired best friend to slump further into her seat, with a thundering, depressing cloud above her head, soaking her wet.

Yamanaka Ino sweatdropped at the sight, and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry though, Sakura. I'm sure that they'll show up." She said with a rather strained smile.

In the arena, the proctor, Genma, a shinobi with a Senbon in his mouth, cleared his throat. 'Would everyone please quiet down?' He asked the audience and the participants, who were chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

The crowd ignored him completely, and if anything, they got even louder.

Genma popped a vein on his forehead. He took a deep breath.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" He bellowed, causing the chattering crowd to quiet down instantly.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO FRIGGIN' LOUD! YOU PROBABLY ALL THINK YOU'RE BIGSHOTS, HUH? THINK YOU'RE WAY BETTER THAN US NINJA? DONE THINGS BETTER? WELL, LET ME TELL YOU ASSES SOMETHING! WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO TAKE OUR PLACE FOR A DAY? YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE AN HOUR!" Everyone stared at him. But he wasn't finished yet, not by a long shot.

"AND ALSO, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME HERE, PERSONLLY, HUH? I WOKE UP THIS MORNING WITH A HANGOVER, COMPLETLY NAKED AND WITH A WOMAN I'VE NEVER MET BEFORE IN MY LIFE! I AM IN TURMOIL HERE! SO WOULD EVERYONE JUST PLEASE SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP? The woman looked kind of familiar though. Hmmm." After he had finished his yelling, and was panting in anger, he noticed the WTF that everyone was giving him. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat, and changed the subject.

"Anyways, would you all kindly quiet down, as I should recite the few changes that have occurred in the fighting list." He said in his usual calm demeanor, triggering a massive facevault action from the crowd, except for the ones who had known Genma longer, as they just sweatdropped.

After things had calmed down a little, genma took out a list and announced the fights, with the change being that dosu wasn't in it. The fighters, who were now familiar with the slightly adjusted changes, awaited their orders.

"Would everyone but Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please leave the arena." Said Genma.

The ninjas disappeared, leaving Neji, the fate obsessed Hyuuga with a stick up his ass standing there alone. There was still no trace of the orange wearing, loudmouth knuckleheaded moron named Uzumaki Naruto.

The prodigy sneered triumphantly.

"I told him he didn't stand a chance." He said arrogantly.

"Now he's probably at home, thinking about how pathetic a ninja he is."

His face took on a thoughtful look.

'_Well since I'm already in front of all these people, I might as well give that a shot.__ Watch me father. I'll make you proud.'_ He thought, and began reaching dramatically towards his vest pocket, with suspenseful music playing in the background. Everyone leaned forward in their seats, with some sweating due to their curiosity and the building up tension. Neji smirked and pulled a large flag that shouldn't have fitted in a million years out of his pocket, and begun to swing it around, letting the viewers see what was written on it. It said, in big, bold letters; **DOWN WITH THE HYUUGA MAIN HOUSE! **

The civilians facevaulted.

The Hyuuga head, Hiashi Hyuuga shook his head while rubbing his temples to shoo away the upcoming headache.

'_I must tell him the truth after the exams_. _It'll be the right thing to do. Watch me brother. I'll make you proud.' _Thought the stressed clan head.

Sakura, snapping out of the Neji induced stupor, looked worried again.

"It isn't like that baka to be so late. And Sasuke-kun too. I wonder if they quit." She said sadly.

Ino looked at her consolingly.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You know what he's like, he'd never pass up a chance to prove himself as big as this. Besides, he made a promise, remember?" she said, nodding towards the Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata.

Sakura smiled.

**FLASHBACK: (After Neji Defeated Hinata in a brutal **** and sadistic way, causing SNK to snicker evilly. Yes, SNK is a sadistic bastard. Sadistic and proud. Got a problem with that?) **

Narutos fist was held in front of him, clenched, and dripping the blood that he had collected from Hinata's splattered blood.

"I swear." He said angrily,

"I will kick your ass for this, Neji!"

Everyone looked at him, slightly surprised by the outburst.

"That's a PROMISE!"

**FLASHBACK END **

"And Sasuke-kun….. well, he wouldn't want to miss this for anything in the world." Continued Ino. "And he is probably the strongest genin here anyways, so you don't have to worry."

"You're right, Ino." Sakura said, a reassured smile on her face.

After a few minutes had passed, Genma took out a pocket watch, and looked at it.

"Uzumaki Naruto has five minute before he is disqualified from the match due to his absence." He said calmly, while ignoring Neji, who was still waving his flag around, not noticing that he was making a complete fool of himself.

In the audience, some people were hoping for Naruto to arrive on time, amongst them the Hokage, but mostly a certain shy Hyuuga Heiress.

After a while, Neji had grown tired of waving the flag around, and threw it in a random direction, hitting an ANBU on the head and causing him to fall unconscious. The crowd looked at him with WTF looks, not believing that an elite ANBU had been taken out by something as ridiculous as that.

"Naruto Uzumaki has 10 seconds before he is disqualified from this match." Said Genma.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…."

BOOOOOM!

A gigantic explosion interrupted the countdown, and blew up an enormous dust cloud, covering the arena.

The ANBU that were in the stands tensed, expecting an enemy attack.

"My apologies," A voice suddenly spoke up from the center of the dust cloud. It had a light British accent to it, and held a tone of high superiority. "It appears that I've arrived later than previously calculated." The dust cleared, revealing the voices origins.

It was a boy, who, if not slightly taller than average, seemed to be twelve years of age. He had straight, neatly arranged blonde hair that reached his shoulders. On his nose rested a pair of rimless, reflecting glasses that gave him an important demeanor. He wore a white lab coat that reached to his knees, and underneath that, white gentlemen like trousers and an unbuttoned shirt could be seen. On the lab coat was a name tag that read Prof. Uzumaki. He also carried a black Briefcase in his right hand, while his left hand was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, making them glint dramatically. He wore a konoha headband on his right arm.

"Have I been disqualified yet, proctor?" the boy said calmly.

Genma looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me. But.. who are you?" He asked, his confusion written on his face.

The boy looked at him, and raised an eyebrow, and sighed dramatically.

"Oh dear." He said. "Can't you read?"

Genma blinked.

"Wh.. Wha..." He managed to stutter faintly. The boy interrupted him, and pointed at his name tag. "Now, tell me. What is written here?" He said in a chiding voice, making it seem like he was talking to an unknowing four year old.

Genma looked flustered, but obliged to answer. "Professor Uzumaki." He said. The boy nodded appreciatively. "Good. Now, how many people exist in this village with the name Uzumaki?" He asked with the same tone of voice used earlier.

"Well… only one." Said Genma, who was starting to feel embarrassed. The boy nodded again. "And who would that be, I wonder?" he said, still using the 'tut, tut' tone he had been using with Genma up until now.

"U….Uzumaki Naruto." Said the proctor, who was starting to look like a four year old who had said something inappropriate, and was being chided for it.

"And that would lead to the conclusion that I am…" the sentence was being stretched out mockingly, telling Genma to finish it. "That… that you're…. Uzumaki Naruto, right?" said Genma, now feeling downright ashamed of himself, uncertain, and slightly pissed that he was being talked down upon by him. Naruto clapped his hands in fake praise. "Congratulations, you figured it out. Someone give the genius a cookie." He said in exaggerated happiness.

In the stands above, the ones who knew Naruto all had adopted a look of surprise.

"That's… Naruto-baka?" Said Sakura, stunned.

"What happened to him?" Murmured Ino. "He actually looks ….smart!"

The other onlookers were surprised as well, that the so called kyuubi-brat seemed to have changed from the idiot they were all familiar with, with some of the people that hated Naruto for what he contained thought that the demon had finally shown its true colors.

Hinata, seeing Narutos handsome new look, blushed twice as much as she had ever blushed before, and it took almost all of her willpower not to faint.

Inuzuka Kiba, who was sitting beside his shy teammate, was surprised as well, as even though he had learned the hard way not to underestimate the Uzumaki, he had also thought him to be a hyperactive, loudmouth idiot.

As for the Hokage, he was wondered what had happened to his surrogate grandson, not sure whether this was a good turn in Narutos life, or a bad one.

The so-called 'Kazekage' just looked on with an interested gleam in his eyes.

Neji looked his opponent over and smirked. "Just because you've had a change in clothing doesn't mean that you've gotten stronger, you know. A failure like you can never hope to defeat a prodigy of the Hyuuga clan." He said tauntingly. Naruto remained unfazed.

"Oh," He began, "And where is this prodigy you speak of?"

Neji gritted his teeth in anger.

Genma cleared his throat to gain the others attention. "Alright, since Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived, this match can now begi…YAGURA MAI! THAT'S WHO THAT WOMAN WAS! MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND! OH MY GOD, WHAT NOW? I'VE GOTTA GO TALK TO HER BEFORE.." He trailed off as he noticed the looks he was getting, and blushed faintly. "Oh right, the match. Anyways," He grumped.

'BEGIN!'

Neji took the traditional Hyuuga fighting stance, while Naruto just remained the way he was. Suddenly, Naruto raised his Briecase. Neji tensed, expecting an attack, but was severely disappointed when Naruto threw the rectangular casing toward the proctor.

"Would you mind holding onto that during my fight, proctor?" He asked. The proctor nodded dumbly, and, purely out of curiosity, tried to open it.

Narutos eyes widened, and he rushed forward "Don't…. he began, but never got to finish as Genma literally got the shock of his life.

After the electric shock was over, and Genma lay twitching and smoking on the floor, Naruto continued his sentence. "….Open that, it'll electrocute.. aah, too late."

Neji sweatdropped, then regained his usual look of arrogance.

"You are fated to lose this battle, Uzumaki." He said coldly. Naruto smiled slightly, making quite a few females in the audience blush, and chose to ignore that statement.

Neji, meanwhile, was seething at how a clanless no name peasant would even dare to be ignoring him.

**"BYAKUGAN!" **murmured Neji, and activated his famed bloodline, making the veins around his eyes bulge.

Naruto covered his private area.

"My apologies, Hyuuga, but I don't swing that way. Pervert." He said calmly. Neji stared at him, shocked.

"I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" he yelled, his voice holding a tinge of embarrassment.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Naruto calmly reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out multiple shuriken and kunai. Everyone was surprised when about ten shadow clones appeared at the young boys side.

'_How did he do that?' _thought the hokage, surprised. _'He didn't even make any handsigns …and making SOLID clones like that …what the FUCK HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE AWAY, NARUTO?' _Thekages thoughts were shared by many onlookers.

Naruto and his clones threw all their kunai and shuriken at the Hyuuga, forcing him to show one of his techniques that he had been meaning to save for another time. He laid his hands out on his sides, his arms stretched, his palms outside, and began to spin.

"**KAITEN!" **He yelled out, and as he spun, a blue, spinning sphere surrounded him, knocking the incoming weapons away.

Back in the stands, where Hiashi Hyuuga and his second oldest daughter, Hanabi were sitting, now held a small amount of confusion emanating from the girl.

"Father, isn't that your.." she asked hesitantly. Hiashi nodded. "Yes, that's one of the Hyuugas main attack, kaiten. To have mastered it at such a young age… Hanabi." He said. She turned to him.

"Yes, father?" she asked.

"Watch this battle closely. Neji has more of the Hyuuga blood and skill than most of the others in the Hyuuga family. Even more so than your sister."

"More than my sister?" asked hanabi, amazed. Hiashi nodded.

'_Brother, you have truly been denied the right of clan head.' _He thought. _'Stupid Fucking council. Who do they think they are? Why I ought to walk up their and kick their…..' _He did not notice that he had been laughing darkly while thinking that, causing the surrounding people, including his daughter to scoot away from him.

In the arena, Neji smirked, thinking that the Uzumaki, who had been starting to scratch his head in what seemed like frustration, would give up.

Naruto sighed warily, and dispelled his clones.

"Well, this is…. Boring." He said.

"What do you mean by that, dead-last?" Asked Neji coldly.

Naruto gave him an annoyed look. "I mean that this fight is going to be boring." He said. "I've already calculated the outcome of this match, Neji. I merely threw those weapons to confirm my calculations. You are …..incredibly weak in comparison to me. You stand no chance against me."

Nejis eyes narrowed.

"Fate is on my side, you peasant. You can't escape from what has already been decided by fate." Said the prodigy. Naruto sighed tiredly, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me, Neji,"Said Naruto, massaging his temples, "Why do you keep spouting such.. illogical farce about fate?"

Nejis eyes narrowed.

"Very well, I shall tell you about the suffering of the Hyuuga clan." He said, and began to unwrap his forehead protector.

"Save it, I'm not in the mood to hear about your family history." Retorted Naruto.

Nejis eyes widened.

"Oh yes, I know all about the branch families caged bird seal, and your fathers story." Naruto said calmly.

"Then," said Neji grimly, "You should know that everything has been determined by fate. There is no point in fighting it."

Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Said Neji. "The whole idea." Replied Naruto. "Honestly, I do admit that fate exists," Neji smirked at this. "However," Nejis eyes narrowed again. "Nobody knows what fate has determined for them. While everything has already been decided, no one knows what's in store for them. That is one thing. Another thing is that, even if you keep saying that the way you're living now is inevitable, you still keep fighting your so-called fate, don't you?" Neji scowled.

"That's preposterous." He said.

Naruto chuckled again. "On the contrary, my friend. I have two points to prove my theory. Point One: you brutally attacked Hinata, with the intent to kill. That is the reason I'm here, after all. Honestly, if Hinata didn't think of you as a brother, I would've killed you the very moment this match began."

Nejis teeth clenched in anger at the insolence.

"Tell me, Uzumaki." Said Neji again. "Why do you speak so highly of Hinata-sama?"

"Why, you ask?" said Naruto. "Simple really. You see, unlike you, a gentleman like me should always treat a lady in whatever manner suits her best, and with the respect she deserves."

Hinata blushed.

"And also," continued Naruto, then stopped.

He blushed slightly, then shook his head, and looked serious again.

"Do you even know that it was Hinatas dream to rid the branch family of the caged bird seal?" Nejis eyes showed surprise, and he looked up at the heiress for a split second, confirming what he heard.

"Honestly," Naruto continued, "Your father must be turning in his grave right now. Trying to do something like this, injuring the one whom you were supposed to protect, just because of something that her family committed. Did you even investigate further into what happened? No, you didn't. you were completely blinded by your hatred."

Neji looked down, ashamed. In his heart, he knew that the Uzumaki was right. Hinata had never done anything wrong. And all that was in the past, anyways, something that he should not be dwelling on. He had always been thinking about what had been, and had never even tried to look forward in life. His rage had completely blinded him, something he was sure that his deceased father would have punished him for, had he been alive. Life still had much to offer, and he had been ignoring those offerings for a long time.

He was also sure that his father would have wanted him to move on. It would make him both physically and mentally.

Instantly, the Byakugan user felt a weight lift of him, years of depression and compressed hatred being tossed aside.

He would try harder from now on, and change his views on his destiny, making it more positive.. His decision was filled with determination.

He would change.

Then he smiled. And it wasn't a smirk or a sneer, but a genuine, warm smile.

"Thank you,…. Uzumaki." He said.

Naruto shrugged.

"Think nothing of it. We ARE comrades, after all." He said, a small smile etched into his face.

Neji smiled again, a little wider this time. Then he remembered something.

'By the way, what was Point two of your theory?' he asked.

Naruto gave him a deadpan look.

"Well, waving around a flag that says **down with the main family** is a dead giveaway, you know." He said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"W…Well thank you anyways, Uzumaki." Said Neji.

Naruto shrugged again.

"Whatever you say. I was just speaking the truth. Anyways….. I understand that we have somewhat of a brotherly or friendly bond right now, but I still promised that I'd, 'kick your ass' as I believe I put it. So, let us continue." He said.

Neji smiled.

"I understand." He said. "I'll finish this in one move."

He took another stance, and reactivated his **byakugan**, which had been deactivated during the talking.

Hiashis eyes widened.

"That's…" He murmured. His daughters recognized it too. They had seen their father use it once during.

"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms" Said Neji, and attacked Narutos tenketsu, or his chakra points, in an attempt to seal them off. The strikes came down with incredible force, and lightning speed.

"Two palms!"

"Four palms!"

"Eight palms!"

"Sixteen palms!"

"Thirty-two palms!"

"Sixty-four palms!"

Naruto fell to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Proctor!" said Neji. "It's over. Call the match." Genma was about to announce Neji as the winner, but was interrupted by a chuckle.

"Oh, come now, Neji-kun. Didn't I tell you that I had already calculated the outcome of this match?" Asked Naruto in a disappointed tone of voice s he stood up.

"How are you still standing?" Asked Neji, awed. "Now, now, Nej-kun. We all have our secrets now don't we?" Said naruto chidingly, and pulled out a small device from his pocket. It was oval in shape, with black and red colors adorning it, as well as several tiny buttons. He grinned and pointed it at Neji.

"It's Over, Neji. I'm done playing games."

He pressed a button the device, and a purple ray shot out of it with a zapping sound, hit Neji square in the chest, and sent him flying to the wall, knocking him out. As he lay on the ground, small wasps rose from his now slightly burned shirt.

Naruto repocketed the device and went to the proctor, proceeded to take his Briefcase, and began to walk away.

Everyone stared, surprised by the outcome.

Hearing a slightly stunned; "Shousha: Uzumaki Naruto!" Said person began to walk away, and the medics began to file in, taking away the slightly injured Hyuuga.

In the audience, a slow clapping began, eventually breaking out in an avalanche of claps and cheers. Naruto, who was almost at the staircase, turned around and bowed in a gentlemanlike way, then flashed the audience a charming smile. Many girls swooned, while Hinata was now having serious trouble gripping to her consciousness.

Once Naruto had reached the stands he looked around calmly, and seeing a free seat, he sat there.

Sakura happened to be sitting right behind him.

She reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, and seeing no apparent reaction, she tried again.

"Oi, Naruto-baka!" she called out louder than necessary. Said person turned around calmly, and said in a slightly cold voice, "What is it, Haruno-san?"

Sakura stared at him for a few moments, not believing the he had not called her Sakura-chan like he usually did, and feeling slightly hurt, but came back to her senses.

"Uh…. Nice fight." she said with a smile, albeit a little nervous about Narutos unusual coldness.

Naruto blinked.

"Thank you." He said curtly, and went back to watching the arena.

"So… what was that jutsu you used down there, naruto?" Asked Sakura.

Naruto turned back to her and blinked again.

"Not a jutsu," He said. "Low powered plasma gun."

This time, Sakura blinked.

"A what?"

"Low powered plasma gun" Said Naruto, with an exasperated expression on his face.

"I built it."

"And you actually think that I'll believe that you, of all people built something like that, Naruto-baka." She said sarcastically, but winced when she realized that that was too harsh, even for her.

To he great surprise, Naruto ignored her completely.

Now, Sakura as beginning to become slightly annoyed.

"So…. I see you changed your taste in clothes, Naruto." Said Ino, trying to keep Sakura from lashing out at her teammate. Naruto looked at her and smiled charmingly, causing her to blush.

_Wow, Narutos become pretty ha__ndsome. I wonder if….. NO! BAD INO! YOU HAVE SASUKE, REMEMBER? _Thought Ino.

"So… what happened to your orange jumpsuit?" She asked, trying to tune out her thoughts.

"I threw it away, of course." Said Naruto in a monotone voice. "I wouldn't bear to see that orange monster again."

Sakura and Ino stared at him, surprised beyond belief. They looked around, and noticed that all the others were staring too. And if a nail had dropped, the sound would have been heard by everyone present. They all knew how much Naruto loved his jumpsuit.

A cricket began to chirp, penetrating the silence that had ensued.

"NARUTO HAS DESTROYED _AND _INSULTED HIS JUMPSUIT!" Yelled one of the genin in the stands.

"ARMAGEDDON IS UPON US! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! LET US RUN! RUN LIKE THE BITCHES WE ARE!"

Almost instantly, everyone in the stands, including some of the elite ANBU who knew the boy better, screamed out in fear, and began to run around like maniacs.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Yelled a random civilian.

"I HAD SO MUCH PLANNED OUT FOR ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE JUST YET!" yelled another.

"LET US STRIP OURSELVES NUDE AND DANCE AROUND WHILE THE LADIES LOOK AT US WITH DISGUSTED, PENETRATING GAZES! OH THE BEAUTIFUL DISGUSTED, PENETRATING STARES!" yelled another.

Everyone stare d at him.

"I mean… LET'S GET WHIPPED!"

The stares continued.

"….. umm…wow, this is embarrassing….. who you gonna call?"

The audience continued staring.

"…. Yeah, I'd better leave."

The man, and walked away.

Soon after he left, the crowd exploded into chaos once more.

"LET US COMMIT SEPPEKU TO ESCAPE FROM THIS TERRIBLE END!" yelled a jounin, and took a knife out of his pocket. Many people began to follow his example.

Narutos stoic face popped a vein, and he began yelling.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOLISH LOWLIFES! NOTHING WRONG IS HAPPENING HERE! IS MY CHANGE IN APPEARANCE SO UNEXPECTED THAT YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO COMMIT SEPPEKU?"

He instantly facevaulted when the others nodded affirmatively.

Once he got up, he was stoic once again.

"Oh please." He said. "Just because I change my clothing you let out such an outburst? In case you haven't noticed, by the way, Neji was also acting out of character today by swinging that flag around, correct? And has anything happened so far? NO! So, please sit down and calm yourself, everyone. There will be no abnormalities occurring here, I assure you."

Soon, everyone had calmed down, and they were sitting down again, looking anxiously at the Arena.

In the Arena, Genma had announced that the next fight would be Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Sabaku no Gaara, but the Uchiha still hadn't shown up yet.

In the stands, Sakura looked worried again, while Gaara had a strong look of bloodlust in his eyes.

"Sasukes late." She said. "I wonder what happened to him. What do you think, Naruto-baka?"

Naruto looked at her.

"Don't worry, Haruno-san. He'll come." He said, almost dismissively. .

Sakura blinked in surprise at the tone of voice. Knowing Naruto, he would have been jumping around in excitement, and shouting. She wondered what had happened to him.

The crowd, meanwhile, was starting to get impatient at the Uchihas absence, as many people had attended the fights to solely for the reason to see his fight, knowing that the Uchihas used to be one of the most prominent clans before they were wiped out by Itachi, except for Sasuke, who had been spared for an unknown reason.

In the Kage stands, the sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen knew the reason that many people had come for, and whispered something into a nearby standing shinobi guards ear. The shinobi nodded, and poofed away in a cloud of white smoke, reappearing in the Arena, and whispered something into Genmas ear.

Genma nodded, and turned to the audience.

"Uchiha Sasukes match had been postponed." He announced, causing a lot of people to shout out in disappointment, while a certain lazy genius began to sweat slightly.

'_This is bad.' _Thought Shikamaru, who ws sitting only a few feet away from our blonde hero. _'If Sasukes match is postponed, then that means that after the next match, it's my turn to fight. What a drag.' _

"Would Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino please step down into the arena." Said Genma, announcing the next fight.

The stoic bug user gripped the railing in front of him, and got ready to go down, but the action was abruptly stopped when his would-be opponent yelled out,

"Proctor, I quit." He said the war paint wearing puppet user, causing the audience to burst out in disappointed rage.

Seeing the crowds reaction, Genma tried to calm them down, but to no avail. As the crowd began throwing multiple objects at the proctor in disdain, a strong gust of wind blew through the Arena, blowing up dust. Sabaku no Temari, the last member of the sand team, came down while riding on her gigantic metal fan, which was gliding through the air.

She landed gracefully on the ground, and slammed her fan into the earth beneath her feet, letting it dig in a few inches.

Needless to say, that instantly captured the crowds attention, and they were quite as mice, feeling the tension build up in the air, and making them become anxious for what was to come.

"What are you doing down here, young lady?" asked Genma. "You shouldn't be down here. Why don't you go back to your seat like a good little girl, and…."

"Since my brother forfeit, it's my turn now, right?" She interrupted him.

Genma blinked stupidly.

"Oh… right." He said, and laughed nervously.

Teamari sweatdropped.

"Well then, would Nara Dickama… I mean Nara Shikamaru come down from the stands so that this match may begin?" Asked the proctor, grimacing at the mispronunciation.

The Nara was well known for his laziness. He had hardly ever participated in any physical activity, much less any other kinds. He was also of the opinion that everything was 'troublesome', and this was his opinion of the match too. He sighed, and began to raise his hand, trying to forfeit.

A hand touched his shoulder suddenly, causing him to freeze in shock. Slowly, he turned around, and saw something that would give him nightmares in the future.

It was Naruto, whose eyes weren't seen, as his glasses were mirroring the light, giving him an ominous look.

"What do you think you're doing, Shikamaru-kun?" He asked coldly in his slightly accented voice coldly, making the Naras blood stop cold.

"Ummm…. Forfeiting?" Said Shikamaru nervously.

He gulped at the look the blonde boy was giving him.

"Now, now, Shikamaru-KUN," he said, stressing out the suffix menacingly. "you better get down their and fight, or you'll bring disgrace to this village."

Shikamaru snorted.

"So what?" he said, reverting to his lazy self. "It's too troublesome."

"Oh my." Said Naruto, and grinned eerily. "Say, Shikamaru…"

The Nara turned to him.

"How would you like to be gutted like a fish, and be thrown into see, either dying fro blood loss, and having your corpse dissolved by the stomach acid of a bloodthirsty shark, hm?"

Shikamaru lost all the color in his face. "You wouldn't… right?" he asked, shaken.

Naruto chuckled evilly. Shikamaru was now beginning to freak out.

"Well then, unless you go down there and fight, you don't have to worry." Said the now sadistic blonde.

Shikamaru looked at the arena, then back at Naruto.

"Well, since I don't have a choice, I guess I'll go down there." He said.

Naruto clapped him on the back in a proud fashion. "That's the spirit! Now go down there and get 'em, tiger!" he said, and with an extra strong clap, he threw off the railing and into the arena, where he landed, rather painfully, on his back.

'_Naruto, after this match you're dead.' _he thought.

Seeing him just lying there, the crowd grew angry, and began throwing all sorts of garbage at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Temari tauntingly. "Afraid?"

Shikamaru looked at her lazily. _'Great. Why do I have to fight a woman, of all things?'_

After a while, and a lot of convincing from his friends, (And multiple sadistic threats given out by the Uzumaki.), shikamaru began to engage the woman in battle, proclaiming that even though a man may not hit a woman, he may also not lose to one. The battle ended with shikamaru forfeiting, even though he had captured the Suna kunoichi using his kagemane no jutsu by using multiple ingenious moves, (Don't worry though. In this fic, Naruto is a lot smarter than Shikamaru.).

A lot of people were disappointed by that, including his teammate, Ino, who had been cheering for him the entire time. Akamichi Choji, however, wasn't at all surprised, as he had known Shikamaru since childhood.

It was no time for the match that everyone had been waiting for.

The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara. But seeing that the survivor of the most prominent clan in konoha still hadn't appeared, there was nothing to do but wait.

Suddenly, in the stands a brick launched itself at Naruto, who was getting up from his seat. He tried to block it, but strangely, it went right through his arm, and hit his head.

Rubbing his head, Naruto looked at the source of the thrown object.

He was surprised by what he saw.

It was no other than… The great… The majestic…. The proud….

(Drumroll)

SNK! Who was, for some reason, sitting on a floating cardboard box, holding a brick.

"Well well. If it isn't Naruto." He said haughtily. "The one man who doesn't appreciate my work."

Naruto blinked.

"What work?" he asked with a deadpan look on his face.

SNK almost fell from his floating box, and glared daggers at Naruto.

"What do you mean, what work?" he asked. "I've written tons of stories!"

"This is you SECOND story, you know." answered Naruto. "and the first one isn't even tht good! Why, you haven't even finished it yet."

SNK glared at him again, then cleared his throat, and smirked.

"Anyhow, Naruto, do you know hat I'm here for?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head, making SNK smirk even more, and throw his brick at him.

Naruto dodged, letting the brick fly past him harmlessly. He was about to retort, but was interrupted when the brick came sailing back, this time hitting the small of his back.

"OUCH!" yelled Naruto, and rubbed the injured place.

SNK laughed insanely.

"That was for calling me an incompetent fool with an IQ lower than that of a donkey." He said.

"And this," he reached into the air behind him and pulled out a bunch of random objects. "IS FOR CALLIN ME A DICK AND INSULTING MY STORIES!" he threw the objects one after the other at the blonde, and thus he was hit by; a piano, a rubber deck, a naked Michael Jackson, (Many people shivered at that, except for one of them. ((CoughCoughOrochimaruCough.)) ) An elephant, a desk, a house, a boat and, for some reason, a poster advertising a 'super youthful taijutsu school', depicting a Maito Gai standing in his 'good guy' pose, teeth flashing, and with a speech bubble beside his head, saying. "Come join! Let your flames of youth become more intense than Ever! YOUTH!".

After he had run out of random objects, SNK laughed insanely."Why are you doing that?" asked Naruto, catching his breath.

SNK grinned maniacally.

"Because I can! And because I hate you! AND BECAUSE I'M THE FRIGGIN AUTHOR!" He bellowed.

Naruto nodded.

"Actually, that makes sense." He said grimly, then smiled triumphantly.

"But…." He said mischievously. "you're proving what I told you earlier."

SNK stared at him, and said his most powerful sentence, that made him look like a god amongst men.

"Huh?"

Naruto sighed, and put on a 'why me' face.

"You're breaking the fourth wall." He said.

SNK locked shocked, with lightning background appearing behind him for dramatic effect.

And after calming down, he cleared his throat, and, like the great, beautiful ad powerful SNK began speaking in his heavenly…..

"I also noticed," Said Naruto, "That the narrator is praising you like you're a god or something. How much did you pay him, hm?"

"Such insolence! How dare you imply that I would demean myself to such an act like BRIBING someone! That's just…."

Fifty bucks. He's paying me fifty bucks.

"…. FUCK YOU! Well, Uzumaki Naruto, I may have been bested this time, but I'll return! GOODBYE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" yelled SNK insanely, and flew away on his cardboard box, in the end disappearing in the blue sky.

"How… random." Murmured Naruto.

The girls, and all the other Genin present, stared at him, trying to make sense of what happened.

"Ummm… Naruto, who was that?" asked Ino, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just an idiot." Said Naruto.

A brick fell on his head.

"I mean….. never mind." Gumped the boy, and proceeded to get up from his seat. He turned and began walking towards the entrance in the wall that led to the inside of the building.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ino.

"For a walk." Answered Naruto. "Since Sasuke and Hatake won't arrive until exactly one hour, two minutes and forty-five seconds, I need a way to pass the time, don't I? Would any of you care to join me?"

Shikamaru got up. "I'll go." He said.

His friends stared at him, not believing that he had volunteered to take a walk. He promptly ignored them, and followed the blonde shinobi.

After climbing up the staircase that led down to the arena while conversing about different subjects, they saw Gaara walking through a hallway, and passing two despicable looking men who were obviously waiting for him.

"Well, if it isn't the suna freak." Said one of them, who shall be henceforth identified as idiot#1. "you do know that a lot of people are betting on these matches, right?"

"A lot of people are wanting you out of the way, kid." Said the other one, who will be henceforth known as idiot#2. "So, why don't you be a good boy and come with us?"

Gaara didn't answer, but stared back at them coldly. This reaction went unnoticed by the to idiot brothers, though.

"What's the matter, kid?" asked idiot#1. "Scared?" his friend chuckled along with him.

The cork on the gourd strapped to Gaaras back popped out.

"Idiots." Murmured Naruto.

Idiot#1 reached for the boy, but was stopped sand arm that came from the gourd. The sand crushed his arm, making him yell out in pain. Seeing the redheads power, the two idiots began to run away, but found that they couldn't move due to a small flood of sand engulfing their legs, and it began reeling them in, as a fisherman would do to his prey. Slowly, the sand began to cover their bodies until they were completely hidden from view.

**"****SAND COFFIN!**"

Instantly, the two were crushed, making red blood spray from their sand prison.

Gaara began walking again, as if nothing had happened, and noticing the two genin, he stared at them intimidatingly.

Shikamaru was terrified. _'That could have been US!' _he thought, and was afraid that the suna boy would try to do the same thing to them.

Naruto, however, seemed unfazed, and even as the young killer walked by them, he didn't even see to react to his presence, continuing to talk in on the terrified Shiakamaru. If the redhead was surprised, he didn't show it as he walked by them calmly, back into the stands.

Once he as gone, Naruto looked at the Nara, and said;

"So, should we go back now? I don't know about you, but I don't want to be seen here and made to clean that up." He nodded towards the bloody mess caused by the squashing of the goons, who I, the narrator, is very sorry about having to kill off. I mean, it cost a lot of thought to put them in this fic, and now there just… gone? Do you know how tough it was to decide on what to call them? Huh? Do ya? If SNK weren't paying me for this, I'd quit after two days work.

Shikamaru meanwhile stared at the blonde, trying to make sense of how he didn't even twitch after seeing what had happened, making him wonder how much he had changed during the month.

As they stepped back into the stands, they saw that Sasuke still hadn't shown up.

"He's still not here." Said Shikamaru, stating the obvious.

"Of course he's not." Yawned Naruto, who was beginning to look bored. "There's still forty-seven minutes and twenty-two seconds before his arrival."

The Nara stared at him.

"And you know this how?" he asked.

"Calculations, my dear friend." Answered Naruto calmly, as if stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right. Of course. Silly me." Said Shikamaru, who was beginning to show confusion at the blondes apparent intelligence, which he had quite obviously not possessed before the month.

"OI! Hinata!" they heard Kiba yell, and turned to him. He was leaning over Hinata, who looked extremely pale, with little blood in her chin, indicating that she had coughed it up, and had her eyes closed. Her breaths were ragged.

"Hinata! Are you alright? Answer me, Hinata!" said Kiba, who was worrying for his teammate.

Naruto gripped his Briefcase tighter, and walked over to the prone body of the girl. He kneeled in front of her, put down his Briefcase, and began unlocking it to open it.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Kiba worriedly.

"Helping." Was the curt response he received from the blond, who had now opened his Briefcase, revealing a multitude of vials, needles, and scalpels in one side, while the other side contained different elements put in a small plastic bag individually. The underside of the other half contained hundreds of tiny sealing scrolls, with small inscriptions written on them, like labels.

The blonde reached for the vials, and took one. Then he inspected the scrolls and took out a few off them, opened them, and smeared a thin line of his blood on each one of them, unsealing some of the containments, which consisted of different colored liquids and herbs.

He took some of the liquid and poured some inside the vial, then did the same with the other fluids and herbs, apparently taking a precise amount from each.

The end result was a green liquid, that seemed to bubble strangely.

"IT'S MOVING! IT'S ALIVE!" yelled kiba, and began to back away.

Naruto sweatdropped.

He tried pouring the liquid into the girls mouth, but found it hard to accomplish as the girls mouth kept closing.

He sighed warily.

"I guess I don't have a choice." He murmured, loud enough for gennin surrounding him to hear, and they wondered what he was going to do. He took a deep breath, and poured the medicine into his own mouth.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" asked Sakura. 'I thought that was for her!'

All the other gennin looked confused as well, except for Shikamaru, who knew what Naruto was up to.

He smiled mischievously.

"Well, this is gonna get interesting." He chuckled, causing the others to get even more confused.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Asked Choji, who was munching a bag of chips.

"Just watch." Said Shikamaru, and pointed at Naruto, who still had the medicine in his mouth.

Naruto leaned forward, and closed in on Hinatas face, then, with an almost unnoticeable blush, he touched her mouth with his own in order to pass on the brew.

Many catcalls were heard from the audience, mainly from Kiba, as well as a few shocked looks. But they were ignored.

The brew took almost instantaneous effect. The color in Hinatas face returned, and she began breathing regularly.

Everyone was amazed at the blondes apparent newfound skill in medication.

At exactly that moment, Hinata decided to wake up.

'_where am I?' _she wondered. _'And what is this soft feeling on my lips. Its almost like a kiss. Sigh. I wish Naruto-kun would do that to me.' _Her vision grew sharper. The first thing she saw was a pair of reflecting, rimless glasses. And then, blonde, straight hair. _'Hmmm. I wonder what… OH MY GOD! IT'S NARUTO-KUN! And he's KISSING ME!' _

Naruto pulled back, a small blush adorning his face. The he saw that Hinatas eyes were staring at him, wide open, with a blush on her face that could give the reddest, juiciest tomato in the world run for its money.

"Hello, Hinata." Said Naruto pleasantly. "feeling any better?"

Hinata nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and stood up.

"Do you feel strange? Any Headache? Dizziness? Pains?" He asked again, concerned.

Hinata shook her head, still not trusting herself to speak.

Naruto smiled.

"That's good." He said calmly, but obviously glad.

Hinatas blush deepened, and she started blacking out. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

The gennin sweatdropped.

Naruto managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and carried her bridal-style to the infirmary inside the building, and handed her to a nurse he had known since childhood.

She was one of the few villagers who treated him like a normal human being, and had attended to him from numerous beatings that the villagers had given him when he was younger.

He thanked her and left.

Back in the stands, the people were getting incredibly impatient. They had started throwing around trash, empty chips bags and the like. Some even threatened to go under apprenticeship of Maito Gai, and become his successors. That sent shivers down the shinobis spines.

Kage had already lengthened the waiting time for the Uchiha, and still he hadn't come.

"Sasuke and Hatake will appear in five minutes and sixteen seconds." Said Naruto to his comrades.

"And how do you know about that?" Asked Kiba.

"Calculations, my friend." said the Uzumaki.

The others stared.

That was when Rock Lee arrived with Maito Gai, with Lee being heavily injured due to his fight with Gaara.

After he had seen Narutos new look, he had instantly gone into the widely feared 'Youth Mode'.

"I see you have changed your taste in clothes, Naruto-kun." Said Lee. "How Youthful! Most Youthful indeed!"

Naruto shuddered.

"Well, Naruto-kun," said Lee again "How was your fight with Neji?"

The blondes answer shocked him to the core.

"Too easy. Hardly a challenge."

Lee was amazed. Naruto had done what he had been trying to do for years now, and by defeating Neji, Lee saw him in a new light.

He saw him as an Idol.

"MOST YOUTHFUL INDEED, NARUTO-KUN!"roared Gai appraisingly.

"Gai-sensei is right! Your flames of youth indeed burn brightly!" Lee continued.

"I shall train myself until my bones break! I shall push my spirit to its limits!"

"THAT'S THE WAY, LEE! SHOW THEM YOUR YOUTHFUL PASSION!"

In the background, a sun and crashing waves appeared as master and student hugged, weeping Anime tears.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto put his hands together in a handsign, and used the genjutsu dispelling technique.

"Kai."

Nothing happened.

"Kai."

Still nothing. Naruto was beginning to panic.

"KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI!"

Still no results.

Gai and Lee, who were still hugging, suddenly felt a gigantic wave of Killer intent directed at them. They turned, scared almost stiff.

It was coming from Naruto, who looked incredibly angry.

"STOP THIS ABOMINATION! AT ONCE!" he roared.

The sun and waves background shattered, and the two spandex wearing work out addicts stopped hugging, and listened meekly to the blonde.

Naruto turned, and saw the civilians stare at him.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GAWKING AT, FOOLS?" he roared.

They turned away, and Naruto turned back, and sat on his seat calmly.

After a few minutes had passed, Genma changed the position of the senbon in his mouth nd said, "Uchiha Sasuke has twelve seconds before he is disqualified."

"He'll appear in eight seconds." Said Naruto.

"Eleven" said Genma beginning his countdown.

"Eight" said Naruto, starting his own countdown.

"Ten"

"Seven"

"Nine"

"Six"

"Eight"

"Five"

"Seven"

"Four"

"Six"

"Three"

"Five"

"Two"

"Four"

"One"

"Three"

"Zero"

"Two…" Genma said, but stopped when he felt a sudden breeze that carried a few leaves with it.

Genma smiled.

The wind and leaves began to spin around in a miniature whirlwind, and, once it had stopped It revealed two persons standing back to back. The shorter one had black hair, and had bandages covering his arms. In a womans eyes, he was rather handsome. He wore a dark shirt, and dark pants. He also wore a cocky smirk. The other one was older than him, and had silver, gravity defying hair. A mask covered the lower half of his face, and his ninja headband sloped, covering his left eye.

"Yo!" Said the taller one with an eyesmile.

Genma siled. "Name?" he asked the shorter one.

The dark-haired youth looked up at him cockily.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke." He said calmly.

Instantly, the crowd erupted into a cascade of cheers, with many of the girls there began waving around posters, written on them were things like; **WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-SAMA! **And **DO YOUR BEST SASUKE-SAMA! **An old woman, probably in her eighties, had written; **I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES, SASUKE-SAMA!**

Sasuke shivered at that.

'Anyways,' said the silver-haired man, Hatake Kakashi, "I know were late but… Sasuke hasn't been…. Disqualified, has he?" asked Kakashi nervously.

"No." said Genma. "You are one lucky son of a bitch. You made it just in time. If you had been two seconds later, the hokage would punish you by throwing you into a pit of horny british girls."

Sasuke and Kakashi shivered.

"You're late, as usual, Hatake." Said a gentlemanlike voice. They turned to see who was talking to them.

"You really enjoy being the last minute hero, don't you?" Said Naruto, who had come down from the stands.

Kakashi blinked.

"I'm sorry but….. who are you.?" He asked.

Naruto grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

'_Poor kakashi.' _Thought Genma.

Naruto chided him, in the exact same way he had done with Genma.

The crowd sweatdropped, seeing that Naruto had apparently gained a sadistic nature along with his new ingenuity. torturing people like that.

After Kakashi had returned to his old self, he said,

"Well, you've certainly changed, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged, and began to walk back to the stands, having finished torturing Kakashi and seeing he had nothing to do in the arena.

"Oi, dobe." Called Sasuke.

Naruto turned around and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. What is it you want, Sasuke?" he asked calmly, surprising both the Hatake and the Uchiha, as they were expecting him to shout put something like. "YOU"RE LATE, TEME!" or "I"LL DEFINITELY BEAT YOU!"

"Did you win your match, dobe?" asked Sasuke, regaining his posture.

Naruto snorted.

"Of course I did. Did you really think that I would lose to someone as weak as the Hyuuga?" he said.

Sasuke blinked. So did Kakashi. They were both surprised.

"Anyways, you two, I have to get back. Excuse me." Continued Naruto, and went up to the stands.

After Kakashi left the arena, choosing to sit beside his team in the stands, Gaara began to come down, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. His Jounin instructor Baki grabbed his shoulder before he left, and flinched slightly when Gaara to stare at him coldly.

"Gaara, stick to the plan.' He said, reminding him of the sound sand invasion of konoha that was soon to come. Gaara disappeared in a sand shushin, reappearing in the arena.

"Mother wants your blood." He said coldly.

Sasuke ignored him, and activated his sharingan, then slipped into a taijutsu stance, which Gai and Lee recognized instantly.

"Isn't that Lee's fighting style?" Asked Gai.

Kakashi nodded.

"How did you….?"

"Not telling!" said Kakashi with an eyesmile.

Naruto sighed, exasperated, and looked at kakashi and his self-proclaimed rival.

"It's obvious how he did it." He said.

The two Jounin turned to look at him.

"He used Sasukes sharingan to copy Lees fighting style and speed, didn't you, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi was surprised. Since when had Naruto become so smart?

He nodded slowly, but Naruto wasn't finished yet.

"And then, due to the greatly achieved speed, you taught him a technique that would be perfectly compatible with both the sharingan and newfound speed." he continued, "Something close to the Raikiri you used in our wave mission against Zabuza. Probably a weaker, less concentrated on, which I presume you named Chidori, seeing as it is a less concentrated version of the Raikiri, it produces a sound like multiple birds chirping, correct?"

Kakashi was speechless, and could do nothing but nod affirmatively.

The other jounin and genin present were had figured out that Naruto was smart now, but this was beyond possible.

how did someone like Naruto become so intelligent in such a short amount of time.

"Yes. You're right Naruto. How did you know?" Asked Kakashi, still stunned.

"Calculations." Said most of the gennin present at once, causing Naruto to chuckle. They had apparently already gotten accustomed to that. He turned back to look at Kakashi.

"Calculations, Hatake." He repeated what they had said. Then Kakashi noticed something.

"Call me Kakashi-sensei, Naruto." He said. Naruto shook his head.

"I refuse." He said.

Kakashis eye widened slightly.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because," said Naruto, looking back at his teammate and the suna gennin in the arena. "you have done nothing to make me respect you, Hatake."

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what he had done wrong, and tried to think of a comeback, but was distracted when the Uchiha attacked Gaara.

The Uchihas newly attained speed allowed him to land a kick to Gaaras head before the sand could rise to protect its master. This continued several times, until gaara surrounded himself with a shield of sand, hiding him from view. Suddenly, the crowd heard chanting from inside the sphere, making it clear that gaara was starting a jutsu.

In the stands, Temaris eyes widened as she recognized the sequence. '_this is bad.' _She thought. _'he's planning to use that jutsu. If he does, it'll be a ruin for our plan.' _

Sasuke meanwhile had noticed that Gaara was up to something, and made a few handsigns. Then, he gripped his hand stretched it down while bending. Around the held hand, a small sizzle began, eventually evolving into a lightning sheen that covered his hand, making a soud like birds chirping.

"That's.." gasped Gai.

Naruto grinned.

**"****CHIDORI!" **roared Sasuke and ran forward with incredible speed, and shoved his hand through the sand barrier.

"I told you so, didn't I?" Said Naruto.

Silence ensued.

And then the screaming began.

Gaara screamed, his scream resonating all around.

"MY BLOOD! MOTHER, MY BLOOD!" he shrieked. "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sasuke, whose hand was still buried in the sand, saw the sand form multiple spikes, almost impaling him had he not dodged at the last second. Through the hole he had made with his chidori, he caught sight of the read head. He didn't see what he expected, though. Looking through the hole, he saw a demonic eye looking back at him, freezing him to the spot.

"This is intense." Said Ino, amazed.

'Who do you think will win?' asked Sakura, equally amazed.

'Neither.' Said Naruto calmly. The others turned to look at him , surprised.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Asked Kakashi. "They may both have a lot of strength, but that doesn't mean it'll be a draw."

"I meant that they won't be able to finish this match, Hatake." Answered the boy.

"And why is that?"

Naruto smiled, began another countdown.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

As soon as he had finished, feather started falling from the sky, covering the entire stadium. People suddenly began to fall asleep, slumping in their chairs.

"A genjutsu." Said Kakashi, tense, and revealed his implanted Sharingan.

The jounin, Naruto and Sakura managed to release the Genjutsu on themselves.

Naruto smiled ecstatically, itching for a real fight.

The invasion had begun. He couldn't wait for a decent fight.

Meanwhile, Genma, who had also successfully dispelled the illusion. He looked up at the other jounin and said

"Could we hurry up? I know this is for the sake of the village and everything, but I DO have to go to Mai-chans to clear things up. WAIT FOR ME, MAI-CHAAAAN!"

**Chapter 1 end **

**Next time: Naruto, the strongest. **

**SNK: well, that was it! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**(Naruto snorts.) **

**SNK: Anyways…. I wouldalso like to inform you reader that y updating may be a little slow. So if you wish to see new chapters, you'll have to be patient. That goes for all my stories, too. Upcoming and progressing. **

**(****SNKs Assistant comes into the room.) **

**Assistant: Sir, the ratings are going down again, and.. **

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**(Assistant explodes.) **

**(Naruto and SNK blink)**

**SNK: So THAT'S where my remote controlled bomb went. **

**(Naruto sighs)**

**SNK: Well then, see ya! And please review! OR I WILL DO TO YOU WHAT NARUTO THREATENED TO DO TO SHIKMARU! **

**Naruto: Actually, you wrote this, so you're the one who threaten…..**

**SNK: (Looks at Naruto menacingly) Shut up or I'll pair you p with both a naked Michael Jackson AND Orochimaru. **

**Naruto: (Gasps) You Wouldn't dare!**

**(SNK takes out laptop.)**

**Naruto: NO! **

**(SNK types Naked Michael Jackson and Orochimaru LOVE…..) **

**Naruto: Alright! I'll stay silent! **

**(SNK puts away laptop.) **

**SNK: Good boy. **

**(Naruto sighs out, relieved.) **

**SNK: Seriously though, folks, **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**OR I'LL KILL YOU! **

**Love; SNK**

**;-)**


End file.
